What is Beebo Doing on the Waverider?
by CarVie16
Summary: The Legends were just chilling on the Waverider... when they were suddenly being haunted by Beebo. No matter how they try to get rid of him, the huggable toy always comes back. Always.


**I love Beebo. I loved how he was used in the Season 3 finale. What a way to make him a true God of War.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story.**

 **WARNING: Spoilers for Legends of Tomorrow's Season 3**

* * *

Sara, Ray, Mick, Nate, Zari, and Wally were just relaxing in Aruba after their final battle with Mallus, but their vacation was cut short by Constantine, who was in search of a demon. After packing up their stuff, the Legends board the Waverider once again.

Mick returned to his quarters after getting a bottle of beer from the galley to continue writing his book. When he showed up in his quarters, he saw something he didn't expect to see.

Beebo.

The blue, furry plushy sat there on his desk, looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mick.

Beebo giggles and says, "Beebo wants cuddle!"

Mick responds by throwing the toy out of his room.

"Beebo have owie!" The toy said.

"Shut up!" Mick yelled.

* * *

Nate was in the library, reading a book on ancient Egypt. Constantine said they may find something there, so Nate was checking for any changes in history. Suddenly, he saw something outside the door.

Beebo.

"Um, hi," Nate greeted it awkwardly.

Beebo giggles and says, "Beebo!"

"Um, ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, Beebo says hello," Nate said, trying to mimic the way the toy speaks.

Beebo giggles again.

Nate walks over and picks up the doll. He gives it a squeeze.

Beebo giggles and says, "Come and play, Mr. Heywood."

After screaming "whoa" in shock and surprise, Nate jumps back and drops the toy. He hides behind desk.

"How do you know my name?" Nate asked.

"Beebo knows all," said the toy.

Nate hides under his desk.

* * *

Ray was just doing some tinkering with his Atom suit in the lab while humming the song "Good Morning." When he turned around to get another tool, he saw something on his table.

Beebo.

"Uh, hi, Beebo," Ray greeted.

"A-T-O-M. Beebo loves Atom," Beebo said.

"Uh, nice rhyming," Ray replied, still confused as to why the toy is here. "Don't mind me. I'm just getting a flat head screwdriver."

Ray returns to working on his suit. Suddenly, he sees Beebo on a table on the other side of the room. He turns around to where the toy once stood, only to see that it wasn't there anymore.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Ray hoped, feeling creeped out.

"Beebo loves to dream," said Beebo.

Ray just minded his own business, even if he can't take his eyes off the toy.

* * *

Wally and Zari were playing _Over the Hedge: The Video Game_. It was a multiplayer action game. They were on a mission to steal food from a house. Wally chose RJ the Raccoon. Zari chose Stella the Skunk.

"Yeah! Enemy, meet raccoon!" Wally cheered, quoting the character he's controlling.

Zari sighs.

Suddenly, the two heard an all-too-familiar giggle.

"Is that what I think it is?" Zari asked, dreading to think about what it is.

The two turned their heads and saw Beebo sitting in the corner, looking directly at them.

"Beebo wants to play!" The toy said.

"Sorry, we only have two controllers," Zari replied, all the while confused as to why Beebo is watching them.

The two tried to ignore the toy, but they couldn't stop looking at it. Zari asks Wally to get it out. So, he did. He super-speeds the toy out of their quarters.

"That's much better," said Zari.

"Beebo going nowhere!"

Wally and Zari look down and see Beebo, all of a sudden, sitting right in between them. The two exchanged grave and confused looks.

* * *

Sara was at the bridge, sitting on the captain's seat. Hours have past and all she has seen is the same old color of the Temporal Zone. She was so bored that she almost dozed off.

"Gideon, can you take over? I need a nap," said Sara.

Sara gets up, but before she could walk back to her quarters, she sees something sitting down in one of the chairs.

Beebo.

"You again?" Sara complained.

"Beebo hungry," said the toy. "Hungry for love."

Sara throws a knife at Beebo's stomach, shutting off its voice mechanism.

"Beebo have ow..."

The toy "died down" before it could finish.

Sara returns to her quarters only to see Beebo sitting on her bed.

"Beebo always here," the toy said.

Sara returns to the bridge only to see that the chair where the broken Beebo was is empty.

* * *

All the Legends were called on to the bridge. Sara looked ticked off. But that's not what was worrying the rest. Beebo stood there on the central console.

"Somebody want to explain why I found this in my room?" Sara asked, demanding an answer.

"Hey, I was thinking the same thing," said Nate. "That thing was haunting me in the library."

"It wouldn't leave me and Wally alone," said Zari

"It went into my room. My room!" Mick said.

"It just watched me with those cute, creepy little eyes," said Ray.

Apparently, it seems that they were all being haunted by Beebo. But why? Well, there's only one way to know.

"GIDEON!" They all shouted.

" _I'm sorry, Legends. But I have no idea why Beebo, the God of War, is on the Waverider,_ " said Gideon.

"Did you just call him the God of War?" Nate asked.

"Are you sure this isn't you, Gideon?" Sara questioned.

" _It wasn't me. Honest,_ " said Gideon.

"Then who..." Nate paused.

"What could've..." Zari paused.

"How would..." Wally paused.

"Why would he..." Ray paused.

"If it's not..." Sara paused.

"Why does everyone keep stopping before finishing their sentences?" Mick asked.

Everyone stared at the blue toy on the console.

"Oh, come on, guys. Are we really gonna think that Beebo, _the God of War_ , is haunting us?" Sara asked, thinking it's impossible.

Sara grabs the toy and throws it into the captain's office. Everyone watched as Beebo flew and crashed. When they looked back at Sara, their eyes widened with shock.

"What?" Sara asked, confused about why everyone was looking at her.

"Behind you," said Nate.

Sara turns around and sees that Beebo is still on the console. Creeped out, Sara took a few steps back.

Mick quickly pulled out his Heat Gun and burns the toy.

"Burn, God of War! Burn!" He growled.

The toy burned until it was nothing but ashes.

"You just killed Beebo," said Nate.

"Yeah, I did," said Mick. "That toy was annoying."

Suddenly, they heard the giggle. The giggle that came from Beebo. The Legends turn around and see Beebo sitting on the table in the captain's office.

"Beebo love you!" The toy said.

"All in favor of locking themselves in the trash compactor until it goes away," said Nate.

" _Lucky for you, Mr. West cleaned up the trash compactor an hour ago,_ " said Gideon.

"I love chores," said Wally.

* * *

And so, the Legends locked themselves in the trash compactor until Gideon can tell them that Beebo has left the ship. Ray fabricated dice and jacks so they can play to pass the time.

"Who do you think Beebo is haunting us?" Nate wondered. "Is it because we used his form to defeat Mallus without permission? Or is it because Mick burned him back on Christmas?"

"You know he's not an actual god, right?" Zari reminded him.

The giggle they now fear has been heard again. From right above them.

"He's found us," said Ray, horrified.

"Okay, everyone just calm down," said Sara. "Maybe we're just dreaming. Let's just close our eyes and wake up."

Everyone closed their eyes, hoping that this is all a dream. When woke up, Beebo was there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" They screamed in terror.

"Let's get out of here!" Nate exclaimed.

Everyone darted out of the trash compactor and headed straight for the bridge.

"Gideon, set a course for the Himalayas, 2018!" Nate ordered.

* * *

 _Himalayas, 2018_

The Waverider stops at the top of Mount Everest. The Legends open the cargo door and throw Beebo out.

"And don't come back!" Mick shouted.

"Let's beat it before he comes back!" Nate exclaimed.

The Waverider flies away and re-enters the Temporal Zone. Meanwhile, Beebo lied on the snow, slowly being buried by more snow.

"Beebo lonely," Beebo said sadly.

* * *

Back on the Waverider...

"Oh, thank God," said Nate. "That was really freaking me out."

"I blame you," said Zari.

"Why me?" asked Nate.

"Because it was your idea to build a giant Beebo using the Totems," said Zari.

"Hey, what did you want? Barney?" Nate questioned.

"Um, guys," Wally called, pointing at the central console.

Everyone looks at the computer console. Beebo was standing right there.

"Beebo here to stay," Beebo said as he giggled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Everyone screamed again.

They ran away again.

"Gideon, take us back to Aruba!" Nate ordered while screaming in fear.

While Gideon sets a course and the Legends hide in their quarters, Beebo just sits there on console.

He giggled.

 **XD**

 **That's how I felt writing this. I hope you think so too.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think, if you like.**


End file.
